


451% Hotter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And phil for once is not, But in a different way, Clint is dapper, Clothing, M/M, Well he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was a classy guy and Clint definitely didn’t want to mess this up, so therefore he was giving classy a try. </p><p>Tiny little fic based on the tumblr post: "guys who rarely wear suits look at least 385% hotter when wearing a suit while guys who usually wear suits look 451% hotter when wearing casual clothes trust me this is science"</p>
            </blockquote>





	451% Hotter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

Clint stood in his small apartment bathroom and smoothed his hands over his suit for what felt like the millionth time. He’d been fretting over this ever since Phil asked him out to dinner - like a date sort of dinner - five days ago. It had taken him forever to find something even remotely acceptable to wear, because his normal jeans and t-shirt were right out. Phil was a classy guy and Clint definitely didn’t want to mess this up, so therefore he was also giving classy a try. 

Natasha had said he was being stupid, of course. She’d said that he shouldn’t worry too much and that he was making much too big of a deal of of this. That Phil wasn’t going to dump him just because he wasn’t dressed in a tux. 

Well, Clint wasn’t wearing a tux, at least. Mainly because he didn’t own a tux. 

He jumped as he heard a knock at the door. He blinked at his watch, surprised to find that it was already six, which meant that it had to be Phil at his door. 

Clint glanced at himself in the mirror once more as he tried to smooth his unruly hair and straighten his plum colored tie once more. He frowned at his reflection and sighed, realizing that he was just going to have to bit the bullet and hope that Phil’s expectations weren’t too high. 

With that, he walked out of the bathroom and into the front hallway. He paused for a moment, bracing himself, before opening the door. 

However, the sight that met his eyes made him stop short. 

After all, it wasn’t everyday that you saw Phil Coulson dressed in a brown leather jacket, well worn t-shirt, and blue jeans. 

Clint stood there for a while, just staring. His brain had completely short circuited. Casual clothing was really sexy on Phil, and Clint had to resist the urge to drag him into his apartment (namely his bedroom) right then and there - screw dinner. 

"Wow," Phil said, which was finally what broke Clint out of his trance. "You look - just - wow. I feel underdressed.” 

"What? No!" Clint stammered, blushing brightly as Phil’s eyes trailed over him slowly, drinking in every detail of the way Clint’s body filled out his charcoal gray suit. "You look fantastic. I’m way overdressed. God, this is embarrassing. I’ll just, you know, go change or - “

"Don’t!" Phil blurted out, grabbing Clint’s wrist as he tried to retreat. "You’re fine. More than fine, actually.” 

"But - " Clint protested, although he didn’t try to pull away, even leaning into Phil’s touch slightly. 

"Fine, let me put it this way," Phil said, fixing Clint with a look that made a shiver run up his spine and heat pool low in his stomach. "You’ll get out of those clothes when I take them off you later." 

"Yes, Sir," Clint answered, and okay - maybe his voice was a little breathy. Sue him. 

Phil smiled and led him out of the apartment.


End file.
